Late night conversations
by KorraPotter
Summary: After Episode 6 "And the winner is..." After Amon's attack Korra tends to her injuries... Just a little conversation between Korra and Mako ... Makorra Originally one-shot but continued. Mako's trying, he really is, trying to get through to her.
1. Chapter 1

**This will probably be a one-shot (unless you REALLY want me to try and continue it)**

**Please review if you can :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra (not quite yet :3)**

_Takes place after Episode 6 "And the winner is..." on Air Temple Island_

Of course she was thankful that Lin had helped her. I mean, she may had not lived if Lin hadn't wrapped the metal cord around her and saved her from falling when she did.

But it doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

It must have been past midnight. Korra had the bottom of her shirt lifted up, exposing her midsection. The skin around where the metal had coiled was very badly bruised, in a mirage of blue and purple.

She lifted up her hands and brought up some water from the bucket next to her. She held it to her midsection and the water just started to glow when a voice jarred through the silence, making her drop the water all over herself. She looked up to see the culprit who had now caused her to be completely drenched.

"Korra?" he repeated, stepping out of the shadowed doorway and into the dimly lit room. He walked closer, noticing how she was completely soaked and how her shirt was lifted up to her torso, exposing the nasty blue and purple bruises that viciously wrapped their way around her.

"You're hurt" he said in more of a statement than a question.

"It's nothing, Mako."

"It sure as hell doesn't look like nothing" he said, grabbing a towel from the table and closing the remaining space between them. She was frozen as he kneeled down and draped the towel around her.

She stayed silent for a while and they sat together, sharing the silence, until she whispered, "How am I supposed to stop Amon?"

"Korra-"

"As the avatar it's my duty to stop him, but tonight I failed AGAIN. People were hurt, the stadium and your home were destroyed, and he got away without a scratch even though he was right in my reach!"

"Korra, if you weren't there more people would have been hurt, and he didn't get away without a scratch. Do you know how many of his men you took down?"

"Only because Lin helped me!"

"You can't be expected to do this all on your own"

"But I'm the avatar"

"Even Avatar Aang had help. And besides, you gave us a new home by letting us stay on the island."

"But it wasn't enough!" she yelled, raising her voice in frustration.

"Korra, trust me when I say this. There was nothing else you could have done. Amon had surprise and numbers on his side. And to be honest I think the person who was most hurt tonight was you" he said, brushing his hand gently over the fresh bruises. She winced in pain and withdrew slightly. "Sorry" he said sympathetically.

"It's fine"

"Here, let me help you" he said, helping her off the floor and onto the couch. This room was one of her favorites, a big empty room spare a couple of couches and chairs, but with a comfy window seat and breathtaking views from almost all sides of the room.

"Mako, it's okay. You don't have to do this." She said quietly, turning away from him.

He ignored her and continued, lifting up the bowl of water to the spot next to her. "Do you think you can, you know, heal yourself?"

"Yeah, that's what I was doing before you came..." she said as she lifted the water from the bowl and held it once again to her torso. She sighed in relief as the water glowed and melted away some of the pain she had been experiencing ever since the metal cord had wrapped its way around her, saving her yet hurting her at the same time.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Yeah, although it's probably going to take a couple of healing sessions to completely go away" she said, lifting her hands once more to continue healing. Mako closed his hands around hers and brought them back down.

"Don't overwork yourself. You've done enough for one day."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I care about you, Korra."

"Yeah but you have Asami-"

"It doesn't mean that I don't care about you. And can we not talk about Asami?"

"Did something happen..?"

"It just doesn't feel like we are ever really together. At first it seemed like a fairytale, like everything was perfect, but then I realized I was just going along with it because it was safe and easy, and suddenly now I don't want that fairytale anymore. I don't know, I'm really confused right now. Ever since we lost our parents the only person I've had is Bolin, but then I met you, and then Asami."

"You don't usually let your guard down like this, do you?"

"No, sorry, I shouldn't have even-"

Now she put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to have feelings, you know"

"I have feelings!"

"Well you're not very good at expressing them-"

"And you're such an open person yourself, Avatar Korra" he said in a mocking tone

"Yes, I'd like to think so" she shot back in a mimic fancy voice. They both laughed and leaned back into the couch. She winced again slightly at the pain from the laughter.

"Mako, really it's fine" she interjected before he could even ask.

"It's late"

"Yeah" she said, although she made no effort to get up.

"You need help. Here," he said, getting up and offering his hand.

"No, I'm okay. I've been able to walk all day." She said, pushing herself off the couch. Mako was actually surprised when she was able to walk by herself despite the severity of her injuries. That was, until she tripped and fell about five steps later.

"Need my help now?" He asked with a sly smile, making his way over to her.

"I guess the healing must have taken more energy out of me than I would have guessed." She said, looking down in defeat and taking his hand.

"You know Korra, it really is okay to accept help. Like I said before, even Avatar Aang wouldn't have been able to do anything that he did without the help of others." he said while he wrapped her arm around him and helped her out of the room and down the hallway.

They stayed silent as to not wake the others until they reached her room. Mako pushed open the door and helped her down to her bed.

"But I don't want to have to burden others with MY responsibility." she said, responding to Mako's statement from before.

"You can't have the whole weight of the world on your shoulders. Anyways, we can think about that tomorrow. Right now you should get some rest." Mako said, ending her trail of thought and leaving them in silence. He brought the blankets over her and made sure she was comfortable.

"I feel so pathetic. I'm not a little kid."

"Stop worrying about everyone else. Are you going to be okay for the night? If you need anything, you can knock on my door."

"Your room is down the hall" she sighed, referring to the bruises.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

"I mean, I guess..." she said, now blushing and clearly embarrassed.

Without needing any more consent he sat himself down on the chair adjacent to her bed.

"Thanks Mako, for everything," she whispered sleepily.

"Yeah Korra." After a couple of minutes he spoke up again, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something, before you-" he started, but found that she had very quickly fallen asleep.

He smiled, looking down at her peaceful, sleeping form, so different from what she when she was awake. He waited awhile, making sure she was truly asleep, before getting up. He softly pressed his lips against her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Korra" and left to try and get at least a couple of hours of sleep before the sun rose on the new day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all my reviewers :) You asked, and you shall receive. If you want me to keep going, tell me. I'm not trying to manipulate you guys into reviewing, but I just need to know if there's an audience for me to write for, although reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**

**And now this cannot be canon after episode seven, so it only follows the first six episodes unless you want to imagine it after episode seven except minus Asami... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra  
**  
The sun was shining brightly on him as Mako got up, streched his arms, and then fell back into bed. "Ten.. more.. minutes.."

"C'mon bro I'm starving! And I don't want to go out there alone. The airbending kids are kinda scary" Bolin said in a scary voice accompanied by crazy hand gestures.

"Bo.."

"Why were you up so late last night anyways? I saw you come back into the room and-"

"Okay, I'm getting up," Mako said, reluctantly pulling himself from bed, so that he could be spared giving Bolin an explanation. He stayed in the white tank top and black pants and followed Bolin out of their room and down the hallway. They arrived to the dining area where Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo all sat on the floor, Tenzin and Pema quietly talking while Jinora sat with her book and Ikki and Meelo chatted quickly and endlessly.

"uh- Good morning. Thanks again for letting us stay here" Mako said, following Bolin and sitting down next to him.

"Well, we couldn't just leave you homeless, now could we? Any friend of Korra's is welcome." Pema answered with a motherly smile.

"Don't say that, she'll invite half the city" Tenzin muttered and continued to his meal. Bolin and Mako gladly helped themselves to the food on the table.

"Wait- Where is Korra?" Bolin asked.

_Korra. _Mako looked around and felt stupid for not noticing her absence before.

"Oh, don't worry. She often doesn't show up for breakfast, sometimes she gets up early and practices her fighting if she and Tenzin don't have early airbending practice. She is the _Avatar_, after all." But Mako had stopped listening as Pema continued on about her training and all the types of bending. All he could think of was Korra. How was she holding up after last night? How could she possibly be okay enough to be training? He finally resolved to just go find her and ask her himself.

Mako pushed himself up from the floor. "Thank you for breakfast" he said, bowing his head. "Is it okay if I walk around?"

"Of course, this is your home now."

"Although, we do have some rules. We'll go over those later when everyone is here." Tenzin added.

"Of course, thank you again" Mako said and rushed out of the room. He would be forever grateful that they were looking after him and his brother. They hadn't been looked after like that since their parents died. Memories started to reform but he quickly pushed them away. He had to focus on Korra.

He walked outside of the Air Temple, after much challenge, and found Korra in the middle of a ring by the water, practicing her bending, just like Pema said. He sighed in relief and walked over to her, although she didn't notice and kept bending. He watched in awe as she gracefully bent the water around her, swirling it above her head. Right as he was about to speak up she dropped the water, gasping and clutching her abdomen.

"Korra!" he shouted and made his way over to her.

She quickly stood back up, but he could hear her wince. "Hey Mako.."

"You need help? Want me to go get someone? You're overworking yourself.."

"No, I'm fine, thanks for your concern." she said in an unusually cold voice.

"But just yesterday you even admitted you were hurt.."

"And I'm the Avatar. I can deal with it." She said turning around and switching to fire bending, punching out fire at an invisible enemy.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He asked, grabbing her wrist.

"Let go!" she retorted.

"No, you need to rest. If you don't agree I'm going to tell Pema and Tenzin you're hurt and they'll make you cancel training for today"

"No! You can't! Don't you get it? Everyday I don't practice is another day that Amon has a lead on me! I have to stop him."

"But you'll be in no shape to stop him if you're hurt and tired."

"Hurt? Korra, are you okay?" Tenzin asked, sneaking up behind them.

"She's trying to deny that she was hurt during Amon's attack yesterday." Mako stated.

"Korra, let me see." Tenzin said, stepping closer, taking on the fatherly role he often did.

"It's nothing! I'm fine!" Korra said, raising her voice.

"Korra, maybe we should put off your airbending training for today"

"UGH! Look! See what you've done?" Korra said, glaring at Mako and storming off.

"I'm sorry, Korra can be quite a handful.." Tenzin observed as they watched her storm away, small flames shooting out of her fists.

"Yeah, she really can..." he said, wandering off in his mind while Korra was busy setting plants on fire in her fiery path of rage.

**Sorry it's not that good but please review? c: i'll give you an internet cookie :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY I didn't have access to a computer...****Forgive me?**

**And sorry this is short but I wanted to give you something..**

Simply put, Bolin liked the air temple. Up in the attic it had always been him and Mako cooped up with only each other as company. However, here on the island, it was completely, refreshingly different. Everywhere was open and free. He soon realized why air was the element of freedom. Everyone was free to do as they pleased, within certain rules, and the whole island was open and breathtaking. Bolin also quite enjoyed the airbender kids. They were someone he could play with and almost become a child again, minus the orphan part. Actually, he was just returning from playing with the airbender kids, and was looking down at the intricate drawings on the stone pathway before him, when a sudden and strong force collided into him, sending his body and the "assailant" onto the ground. He prepared himself for the worst,maybe even some sort of Equalist attack, but relief flooded him when he saw her familiar, sparkling cerulean eyes looking down on him.

"Korra! Hey!"

"s-sorry" she said, rolling over off of him onto her back.

"You okay?" he asked, getting up and offering her a hand.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said, gratefully taking his. She wasn't sure if she would have been able to get up by herself. She winced a little at the strain on her abdomen.

"Are you sure? You look angry.. and sound hurt.."

"Why does everyone always have to poke and prod at me!" she exploded. "Why is it that every action has to be analyzed and watched and-"

"Korra- I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-"

"No, I'm sorry Bolin. I'm just a little stressed out."

"You don't have to talk about it. But we can do something to take your mind off of whatever this is? I mean, only if you want he asked expectantly.

"Honestly, right now, I wouldn't want anything else." She said, smiling and following after him.

ooooo

To say that Mako had his hands full was a complete understatement. First, and most importantly, _Korra_. She was heading towards a serious injury and he was very worried on her general safety. She really wasn't accepting help when she so obviously needed it. He also didn't really know where they stood. Of course, they had both opened up to each other the night before, but now she acted like nothing had happened. He almost tried to tell her how he really felt about her, although he wasn't quite sure what that was yet. He wondered what would have happened if he did.

And that brought him to his second issue. Asami. He knew they had to break up, they should've a while ago, but he assumed Asami was oblivious to the fact. He didn't want to break her heart, but it might have to be the only way. She had planned to come visit him tonight, to see how he was doing on Air Temple Island. Maybe he could muster the guts to do it then.

ooooo

"Don't you think they would make a great couple?" Asami said, sitting next to Mako on the grass, features enhanced by the twilight. In the distance they could see Korra and Bolin in the practice ring, both playing around and uncontrollably laughing.

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" he retorted too quickly.

"Mako- Can't you see it? The way they smile with each other?" she looked on, watching Korra and Bolin almost admirably.

He hoped she was wrong. "I think it's just friendly"

"I think it's something more." She was testing him, and he was failing.

_She had to be wrong._

_What would happen if she were right?_

_Korra. Korra and Bolin, his brother?_

"You're sounding jealous" she said after he didn't respond.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You like her"

"She's Korra"

"You're avoiding it."

"I just don't know, okay?" he bursted out, regretting it as soon as the words slipped of his tongue.

"You're always so serious. Someone like Bolin at least knows how to make a girl laugh."

"What are you even talking about? Asami, I think we need to ta-"

"I know. I'm breaking up with you."

At first he was just too dumbfounded to speak. "B-but.. I- was just saying how He felt selfish for thinking it, but he wanted to be the one to do it. Now he just seemed like he was chasing Korra because he was dumped, which was really the opposite. He had tried to deny his feelings for her, whatever they were, but they kept pushing further and further.

"I really hope we can still be friends" Asami said, giving him a goodbye hug, getting up, flipping her hair and powerfully walking away. _What is even_happening?

**Before you review, just note that this is not meant to portray Asami in a negative way, only to portray her relationship with Mako negatively. I think Asami is amazing but I just don't like her and Mako together. What do you expect from a Makorra shipper? (Don't keep on reading if you're looking for Masami.)**

**I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO UPDATE AGAIN TONIGHT! This is kind of a bridge chapter, things get exciting soon :3**


End file.
